newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by Nick Jr. (block)
here are list of programs broadcast by the block Nick Jr. Television shows Current *The Backyardigans (October 11 2004 Present) *Chickiepoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives (December 11 2006 Present) *Bubble Guppies (Janurury 24 2011 Present) *Dora the Explorer (August 14 2000 Present) *Go Diego Go! (September 6 2005 Present) *Max and Ruby (October 21 2002 Present) *Ni Hao Ki-Lan (Feburury 7 2008 Present) *Olivia (Janurury 26 2009 Present) *Team Umizoomi (Janurury 25 2010 Present) *Wow Wow Wubbzy (August 28 2006 Present) *The Wonder Pets! (March 3 2006 Present) *Yo Gabba Gabba! (August 20 2007 Present) Former *The Adventures of the Little Koala (Janurury 4 1988-December 31 1993) *Abby's Friend: Old McDonald (1999-2001) *Allgera's Window (July 14 1994-August 30 2000) (now shown on Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. channel) *Amby and Dexter: Planting Flowers (1995-2003) *Ants Ants Ants (1998-2002) *The Berenstain Bears (March 4 1990-March 4 1994) (May 7 1997-March 2 2000) *Belle and Sabastian (1988-1991) *Bob the Builder (2001-2005) (now shown on PBS Kids and PBS Kids Sprout) *Blue's Clues (September 8 1996-May 2008) (returns March 16 2029) *Blue's Room (August 2 2004-December 2007) (returns October 8 2033) *The Busy World of Richard Scarry (July 3 1995-August 23 2000) (shown on Nick Jr. channel 1999-2003) (This TV and Cookie Jar Network (synidication) *The Care Bears (August 5 1988-December 6 1995) *Counting Carl: 4 (1996-2001) *Eureeka's Castle (September 5 1989-September 7 1996) (August 1998-September 1999) (returns September 2 2027) *Face: Opposites (Nick Jr. mascot) (Janurury 3 1994-August 3 2003) (new version from September 1 2003-October 8 2004) *Flexy's Little Big Question (1997-2000) *Food and Music (1999-2003) *Franklin (Janurury 1999-November 2002) (Summer 2004) (returns October 1 2031) *Fred Penner's Place (Janurury 4 1988-December 31 1993) *Gullah Gullah Island (August 1994-August 30 2000) (returns December 12 2024) *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics (Janurury 4 1988-April 28 1995) *Joey's Lunch: Soccer (1996-2000) *Jungle Boogie: Scartching (1995-2000) *Just Ask! (1999-2003) (In 2003 the old Nick Jr. Face was still used on the hats that the kids are wearing) *Kipper (Feburury 1999-August 2001) (now shown on PBS Kids and PBS Kids Sprout) *LazyTown (August 16 2004-December 2007) (returns October 5 2032) *The Little Bits (June 1991-April 30 1995) *Little Bear (November 6 1995-October 20 2002) (returns April 8 2026) *Little Bill (November 28 1999-September 5 2005) (returns March 20 2030) *The Nick Jr. Little Room (1994-1998) *The Little Prince (Janurury 4 1988-June 1991) *Maggie and the Furocious Beast (September 16 2004-2006) (returns December 23 2032) *Max and His Alphabet Adventures (1994-2002) *Playtime With Maisy (May 1999-August 2001) (now shown on qubo) *Maple Town (1988-1991) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (September 16 2004-2006) (returns December 23 2032) *Jim Hentson's Muppet Babies (July 1992-November 26 1999) *The Muppet Show (Janurury 3 1994-September 26 1999) *Jim Henston's Muppet Hour (1994-2000) *Muppet Time (1994-1998) *Maya the Bee (Janurury 4 1988-Janurury 11 1994) *Nick Jr.'s I Can Do It! (2002-2004) *Nick Jr.'s I Like It (1997-2004) *Nick Jr. Show and Tell: Witch and the Boy (1997-2000) *Nick Jr. Sings: Sounds (1995-2001) *Nick Jr.'s What Do You Like To Do (1996-2000) *Noozles (Janurury 4 1988-December 1 1993) *Oswald (August 16 2001-November 21 2004) (returns November 3 2030) *Papa Beaver's Storytime (September 1994-September 26 1997) *Pinwheel (Janurury 4 1988-May 1991) (Now shown on Nickelodeon) *Piper O'Possum (Nick Jr. mascot) (October 11 2004-September 7 2007) *Nick Jr.'s Play Along (September 1 2003-October 11 2004) *The Potato Head Kids (August 5 1988-August 15 1991) *Rubbadubbers (September 1 2003-September 5 2005) (now shown on PBS Kids and PBS Kids Sprout) *Rugrats (August 1995-June 1999) (returns Janurury 5 2032) *Rupert (September 1995-November 27 1999) (now shown on qubo) *Sesame Street (March 4 1989-September 4 2004) (returns Janurury 1 2031) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999-2002) (Now shown on Nickelodeon Nicktoons Disney Channel and Disney XD) *Thomas and Friends (1989-2003) (Now shown on PBS Kids and PBS Kids Sprout) *Tweenies (2003-2004) *Vacation Shorts (2001-2002) *What's the Buzz With Philomea Fly: At The Firehouse (1995-2002) *Winky Love (1994-1997/shown on Nick Jr. channel from 1999-2003) *The World of David the Gnome (Janurury 4 1988-June 30 1995) *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (October 13 1996-August 2000) Category:Nick Jr.